My Little Rebels
by RozellaMichelle
Summary: Our favorite little rebels suddenly find themselves dragged across the known galaxy and into another dimension with strange candy colored creatures that seemed just as confused as the rebels are.


_**Rozella :**_ **Well . . . This is awkward. I'm so use to co-writing with Tala that I don't know what to do with my author's notes . . . So . . . Hello, I'm Rozella and I like tea. . . and cookies . . . and cake . . . Now I want tea and cookie-cake.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Star Wars Rebels or My Little Pony.**

 _ **Rozella:**_ **However I have no problem combining the two. Enjoy!**

Ezra smiled as he leaned in Sabine's door. "Hey, what're you paint?"

"I got inspired." Sabine shrugged as she stepped back from her wall to reveal her artwork. Two pale blue crescent moons faced away from a bright scarlet sun.

Ezra gasped in surprise. "Sabine that's amazing!" Ezra moved closer to examine the artwork and didn't see Sabine blushing. "Really! This is amazing!" Ezra looked at the still blushing Sabine.

"Thanks." Sabine looked as if she were going to say more when Zeb came in.

"There ya are you loth-rat!" Zeb grabbed Ezra by his shirt collar and dragged him away. "Come on! We got work to do!"

The Ghost jostled followed by the high pitch scream-like sound of TIEs. "We got TIEs!" Kanan called as he ran to the gun turret. Zeb ran to the Phantom and took the gun controls. Sabine took the forward turrets and Ezra ran to help Hera.

Hera took to the skies as the others shot at the TIEs. "I need time to calculate the jump into hyperspace. Find me a window!" Hera ordered calmly as she maneuvered the ship around the TIEs and into space. Everyone fired at the TIEs and the Ghost shook every time they imparts managed to land a shot. There was a loud warning sound.

"Shields are down. Chopper! Fix them!"

" **Hera! We got more TIEs coming in! I hope you have a plan!"** Kanan called through the com.

"Going into hyperspace!" Hera yelled as she found an opening. She punched the ship into hyperspace just as a black hole ripped into existence in front of them.

The Ghost and it's crew were thrown into as almost painful whirl. They pressure of the black hole mixed with the speed of hyperspace made them all feel as if they were ripped apart and put instantly back together. Darkness consumed them as they crashed into the ground, unable to stop the Ghost from it's nauseating spinning.

Ezra blinked through the ringing in his ears and the dizziness that made it hard to see clearly. "Hera?' He said softly as his dazed state began to clear. "Hera?" He said a little louder.

"Ezra? Ezra are you okay?" Hera's tone was that of a panicked mother.

"I think so. . ." Ezra began to examine himself and screamed. Instead of arms he had long brown things the ended in an odd oval shape. He tried to stand but fell. He looked the Hera and panicked.

Where Hera was supposed to be was a hoofed creature with short fur, long legs and neck. Narrow snout with long hair that started at the top of its head and down its spine, stopping at the shoulders. Then a long tail made up of hair. With fluffy looking wings. The thing was green like Hera and had Hera's eyes, the thing was even wearing Hera's clothes.

The creature looked up at Ezra and it's eye widen. "Ezra? Ezra is that you?" Hera's voice came from the creature.

"Hera?"

Form somewhere else in the Ghost Sabine's horrified scream made Ezra jump. "Sabine!"

He stumbled through the ship, unsure how to move in the odd form he had taken. Sabine was looking down at herself terrified.

"Sabine? Sabine calm down!" Ezra looked at Sabine. She was the same creature as Hera only she was a soft yellow and had no wings.

"Ezra? Ezra what happened?!" Sabine stumbled forward.

"I don't know." Ezra tried to catch Sabine but ended up falling.

Kanan and Zeb wobbled into view. They both looked horrified and unsure of what to do. They had both been turned into the odd creature. Kanan had wings and an odd sharp looking thing sticking out of his forehead whereas Zeb was more like Sabine.

They all stumbled to the commoners and fell to the ground. "What happened?! Does anyone know?" Kanan demanded as he tripped over the four weird legs they all seemed to have.

"I think we hit a black hole love." Hera laid down and stayed there.

"That doesn't explain this!" Zeb tried to gesture to himself but fell forward.

"Okay! We need to calm down. Ezra, use the force to see if we can find a way out of this." Kanan instructed.

Ezra nodded and the two closed their eyes. He focused his mind but the force wasn't there. Concentrating harder Ezra felt a warm pulse run through him he opened his eye to see and strange glowing blue light radiating from his forehead .

"Kanan?" Ezra asked hesitantly. Ezra felt the energy surge through him and felt as if he were being yanked away. "Kanan!"

He was suddenly standing on what looked to be a glass tower. "Kanan!". Again the energy surged through him and he was surrounded by tall brown things with green tops. Suddenly he was standing in what looked to be a market. "Kanan! Make it stop!"

"Kanan?" Ezra asked hesitantly, his eyes filled with fear as he looked at the tip of the sharp thing sticking out of his head. Kanan opened his eyes and looked at his padawan. The thing began to glow blue, swallowing the boy in it's brightness. "Kanan!" Ezra blinked out of existence.

"EZRA!" Kanan called in vain. He whirled around looking for the young crew member. "Ezra!" Kanan called out again. He fumbled when he tried to stand on the odd legs he now had. He stood and ran in a small circle before falling again.

"Got to stay calm! Ezra only vanished into thin air! Have to stay calm!" Kanan said to himself as he began to panic even more. "Hera!" Kanan looked at Hera with intense eyes. "Can you fly with those things?!"

Before Hera could answer there was a loud banging come from the cargo bay followed by a voice from outside the ship. "Hello?! Ya'll okay in there?"

They crew stumbled the the cargo bay and opened the hatch. There stood another odd creature. It looked to be a very light orange color with yellow hair. Bright friendly green eyes accompanied and friendly creature did not wear any clothes but a strange brown hat on it's head. On the creature's back legs was three red things that looked to be some kind of food.

"Whew! I thought you were-" The creature looked at Kanan in bewilderment. "Hello your majesty, ya know ya'll could have just sent Twilight a letter and gone to her place."

The crew looked at Kanan and Zeb bursted out laughing. "Uhm." Kanan said awkwardly. "We're not from around here."

"As in Ponyville or Equestria?" The creature tilted her head in confusion.

"Both." The crew said in sync.

"Well why did you say so! I'm Applejack. Now what in tarnation is this flying contraption you done crashed on my farm?" The creature eyed the Ghost.

"Uhm. . . " Kanan and Hera exchanged glances. "Applejack was it?"

"Yep." Applejack smiled.

"We're sorry for crashing our ship on you farm. If you could point us to the nearest town -" At that moment Chopper came up behind them and began beeping angrily at them.

"Chopper! Cool your circuits! It's us!" Hera glared at the mech in annoyance. Chopped studied them for a second before he began yelling again. "I don't know Chopper! Just go run a diagnostic on the ship!"

"What in Equestria is that?!" Applejack stared at Chopper wide eyed.

"He's a droid." Zeb said as he looked at Applejack in confusion, questioning how she didn't know that.

"Where'd ya'll say you were from again?"

"Lothal." Kanan grumbled. He didn't have time to deal with the locals. He need to find Ezra.

"I don't know where that is. But maybe Twilight knows."

"This Twilight? Would they be able to help us get home?" Sabine asked tilting her head slightly.

"Well sure!" Applejack smiled. "I'll show you the way."

Chopper called from the bridge. and Hera sighted. "That would be appreciated Applejack. Can you give me the cordanice?"

"Uh? Cordance?" Applejack tilted her head, her face became confused.

"Looks like we're walking." Hera sighed. "Lead the way Miss Applejack.

"Okay." Applejack said in a hesitant tone before she began walking. The other mimicked her movement was were able to follow.

"I'm Sabine by the way." Sabine said with a smile.

"Nice to met ya Sabine." Applejack smiled. "What brings you to Ponyville?"

"Ponyville?" Sabine echoed looking back at the others.

Before Applejack could answer a gust of wind and a brightly colored blur flew by. "Rainbowdash!" Applejack called in a warning tone. "You cut that out!"

The blur stooped revealing a sky blue creature with roughcut rainbow colored hair, bright pink eyes and wings. "Hey Applejack! Who's you new friends?"

"Sabine." Sabine looked at the creature, her inner artist ached for her paint.

"Zeb." Zeb glared at the new arrival.

"I'm Hera and this is Kanan." Hera said with a gentle smile.

"Well hi! I'm Rainbowdash!" The creature smiled. "Hey Applejack, have you seen Pinkie anywhere?"

"Can't say I have Rainbow. Have you tried looking for her at the Cake's?"

"Been there. Man she's good!" The blue creature looked around her.

Applejack smiled. "You challenged her to hide and seek again didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" Rainbowdash smiled.

"We're headed to Twilight's place. Wanna look for Pinkie there?"

"Good idea!" Rainbowdash hovered over them as they began to walk again. "So Zeb was it? Are you a zebra?"

"A what?" Zeb looked up at Rainbowdash.

"A zebra." Rainbowdash repeated.

"I'm a Lasat." Zeb growled.

"A what?"

"A Lasat!"

"What in Equestria is a Lasat?"

"Karablast! Kanan, we need to find the kid and get out of here." Zeb called to Kanan in annoyance.

"I know Zeb!" Kanan called over his shoulder.

"Hey! You're an alicorn! What's up you highness." Rainbowdash speed to fly over Kanan.

"A what?" Kanan looked up at her.

Applejack and rainbowdash exchanged looks. "An alicorn. . . How could you not know what you are?"

"We not exactly from around here." Sabine tried to explain.

"Than where are you from?"

"Well it's hard to explain." Hera began.

"You're-from-another-dimension-where-there's-a-huge-war-between-the-empire-and-the-people.-And-you-all-are-rebels-from-a-planet-in-the-outer-rim-called-Lathal.-Kanan-is-a-jedi-who-uses-the-force-and-a-lightsaber.-And-the-friend-you-are-looking-for-is-Kanan's-padawan-Ezra,-who-also-uses-the-force-and-a-lightsaber.-Hera-is-a-Twi'lek-and-she-pilots-you-ship-which-is-called-the-Ghost.-Sabine-uses-explosives-and-art-and-Zeb-uses-his-bo-rifle-which-only-the-Honor-Guard-of-his-people-are-allowed-to-have.-You-were-all-running-from-imperial-TIE-fighter-to-avoid-be-capture-by-the-Inquisitor-who-is-a-big-meanie-when-you-jumped-into-hyperspace-and-fell-into-a-black-hole-which-led-you-to-crash-land-into-Applejack's-farm!" A cheerful voice echoed through the trees and seemed to come from different places at different times.

Rainbowdash whirled around looking for the source.

"Yeah. . . " Sabine said hesitantly. "How'd you know all that?"

A bright plink creature appeared beside Sabine. The creatures messy, curly hair bounced with every movement. Bright blue eyes gleamed with a childish spark. The creature bounced beside Sabine with a smile. "It was just a hunch."

"Gotcha!" Rainbowdash dived for the pink creature and they coiled to the ground.

"Hi Rainbowdash!"

Twilight skimmed through her new books as spike put them away. Suddenly another unicorn appeared in her library. "Kanan! Make it stop!" The unicorn vanished and managed to knock all the books off the shelves.

"Who?! What?!" Twilight looked around in confusion. "Ug!" She exclaimed in annoyance.

Spike pouted. "Aw man! Now I have to start over!"

The door opened. "Hey Twilight you home?" Applejack called. "What happened here?" Applejack eyed the mess.

"I have no idea!" Twilight said in a tone that was both cheerful and annoyed.

Twilight looked around Applejack to the strangers that followed her. Out of the four that were there it was the dark green stallion alicorn that caught her attention. "Uh. . . Hi! I'm Twilight Sparkle! I've never seen you before. Are you new to Equestria?" Twilight asked awkwardly as she looked at the male alicorn.

"You could say that." Hera smiled. "I'm Hera, this is Kanan." Kanan flashed Twilight a smiled but otherwise seemed to ignore her completely.

"Nice to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"We need help finding a friend of-" Sabine began.

"Kanan!" Ezra's voice called. Kana whirled just in time to see Ezra disappear again.

"Ezra!" Kanan ran to the spot where Ezra was just standing.

Twilight and the others watched as the newcomers whirled around looking for the strange unicorn. "How do you stop the vanishing?!" Kanan looked at Twilight with a very serious look.

Twilight laughed awkwardly before looking at Applejack with a sideways glance. "Where'd you say you were from again?"

Before any of the Ghost crew could answer another door into the library opened. "Honestly Fluttershy, you ought to be more careful."

"I'm sorry Rarity, I didn't mean to knock over all your models. I was just trying to catch-" Fluttershy cut off and sheepishly stepped behind Rarity when she realized there were other people in the room.

Rarity gasped at the sight of what the strange ponies were wearing. "Oh my Celestia! Those outfits are dreadful! You absolutely _must_ let me make you new ones."

"Rarity!" Applejack snapped. "You can't just go around tell'n people their clothes look bad!"

"Applejack darling, I am a fashionista. It is what I was born to do. These poor ponies need a makeover and I am offering."

"Who's this?" Zeb growled as he glared at Rarity.

"Oh that's just Rarity! Don't let her rudeness offended you. She does it to everyone." Applejack glared at Rarity.

"Are you two fighting again?" Rainbowdash asked as she looked between the two of them.

"A lady never fights Rainbowdash. I can't however say the same for our uncouth Applejack."

"These creatures are ugly." Zeb grumbled to Sabine under his breath.

Rarity looked at Zeb in shook. "Did you just call me . . . Ugly?"

Zeb looked at Rarity unsure of what to say. "Maybe."

Rarity fell to the ground and began to sob in her normal theatrical way. "Now look what you've done!" Sabine hissed at Zeb.

"What?" Zeb looked at everyone in confusion.

"He called me ugly!" Rarity cried.

"How could you call Rarity ugly?!" Spike yelled at Zeb.

Everyone in the room began to speak out angrily. "QUITE!" Twilight finally yelled. "Would somepony please tell me what going on?"

"Somepony?" Zeb questioned.

"Princess Twilight!" a deep voice called as another stallion came running into the room.

"Princess?!" Zeb and Sabine exclaimed in surprise.

"Princess Twilight a strange star has fallen in Ponyville, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia would like you to look into it."

Twilight turned and looked at the messenger. "And the Princess didn't send a letter because ?"

"I don't know you highness."

"I think that was us." Hera spoke up. "We crashed our ship nearby."

Kanan, who had been silent the whole time stamped his floor into the floor. "I can't sense Ezra anywhere! The force doesn't work here!"

"What in Equestria is the force?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! I know!" Pinkie bounced with a smile. "It's that magical energy that's in everything, right? You and your unicorn friend that keeps teleporting can control said energy. You two can sense other ponies, lift object without even touching them. Oh and you can even sense things before they even happen! You even get visions! Which is so awesome!"

Everyone stared at Pinkie. "How did you know that?" Kanan blinked in confusion.

"It was just a hunch." Pinkie smiled.

"How does she do that?" Kanan looked to Twilight.

"I have no idea." Twilight smiled.

Fluttershy suddenly let out a shriek and everyone looked at her. "What it that?!" She gasped, flying to hover in front of the strange orange thing that had just glided into the room.

"That would be Chopper. He's a Astromech." Hera glared at Chopper.

"I've never seen one before. Hello there little friend. I'm Fluttershy."

Chopper gave Fluttershy a warning she didn't understand. "Oh! You just so adorable!" Fluttershy smiled. After his warning was ignored Chopper tazed Fluttershy and she yelped and quickly retreated.

"Chopper!" Hera snapped. The droid replied with anger beeping. "I don't care! You can't just taze everyone who gets near you! Apologize!"

Pinkie Pie was suddenly in front of the droid. "No pony hurts my friends! NO PONY!" She raised up on her back hooves and was ready to strike the mech when he rolled away. "Get back here!" Pinkie chased after him.

"Well there goes my schedule for the day." Twilight sighted.

 **I was challenged. I accepted. I have begun something new . . . For those of you who are wondering. Yes, Tala was the one who challenged me.**

 **. . . . . And when I say Tala I mean** _ **my**_ **Tala. . . . That be Tala32. . . I see you there ShippytheShipper. Stop shipping us.**


End file.
